Episode 1440 (22 April 1997)
Synopsis Lorraine tells Joe off for yesterday and says he's lucky Grant gives him a job, and he should be more enthusiastic. Joe is still thinking about the ‘aliens’ so doesn't answer. Lorraine doesn't notice that his behaviour is precisely the same as it was when he was totally round the twist and before he took the tablets. Robbie is back to work and Pat is supervising as Barry had to go off for the day. Huw is out on a call and Mr King phones in asking for a taxi. Robbie looks at the spare car keys and frantically phones Lenny, whose answering machine is on, and all the evening drivers who are all busy. He looks at Pat and begs her to do it, as he's a very good customer, and it may be ages before anyone else can. Pat gives in and overcomes her phobia bravely to collect Mr King from the airport. She then has to wait around outside hotels for hours, as is his usual requirement. Pat corners Roy afterwards when he gives her a bunch of flowers to celebrate her conquering her fear. She asks him what he knows about Mr King, and says he's obviously running high-class call girls judging by the two who accompanied him to the car at the hotels. Roy hadn't known about it and Pat says she isn't surprised no-one mentioned it as he gives £20 tips. She says she'll ask Barry about it when she sees him tomorrow. Nellie sees Dot at the bus stop and natters on to her about Ethel and the home being very friendly and nice. Joe wanders around the square with an "Alien" magazine and when Bianca chatters about David he tells her that David couldn't possibly visit them from "where he is now, light years away." He wanders off and sees Dot and she makes a passing remark and Joe pounces on this as proof that she knows ‘Aliens’ have taken over people here on earth and the end is nigh. She becomes frightened by his madness, and hurries off. Meanwhile, Nigel phones the hotel he dropped Dot at and finds she is unknown to them. He discusses it with Pauline who says if there's something wrong, it's because of Nick. Carol's there and says she saw a woman hanging around the launderette earlier, and they realise it was Dot. Nigel rushes off to the bus stop and finds Dot about to board a bus. He pleads with her to stay. Sarah sees Joe and suggests they get a video. She chooses a sci-fi one after talking about his magazine, and Nigel suggests one where aliens take over the world. They watch it and Joe becomes totally engrossed and fascinated by it, although he shouts at the screen that "they" have got it all wrong, the aliens are already there, and have already taken over these people... Sarah says it's only a film, but Joe is too taken in to hear her. Lorraine comes home and asks Sarah if Joe made her any food, and tells him off when she says he hasn't, but it's OK. Joe is ignoring her totally, but Lorraine obviously has some sort of mental block and ignores Joe's totally irrational behaviour. She tells him to walk Sarah home, and he finally hears her and jumps up asking if she has already gone. He runs after her and catches up with her to "protect" her from the aliens. She realises that he truly believes the story and is concerned. Sanjay and Gita decide not to ask Sanjay's mother for the money for their deal, at Gita's insistence. Sonia is grounded and her trumpet hidden to prevent her busking again. She asks Clare to help her escape. Lorraine finds another of Joe's cuttings books, which is extremely similar to his "satan/evil" one, and she looks at it - various cuttings of aliens. Joe comes in while she is doing it and goes totally mad about it and tells her not to interfere and that "they" are watching him all the time. She asks Joe if he's OK, and accepts his answer that he is. Credits Main cast *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Nellie Ellis - Elizabeth Kelly *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes